Uniting the Pranksters and the Prefect
by CrazyClumsyCoco15
Summary: The twins get busted at 2 am by Hermione while she's on her prefect rounds, and she knows they're up to no good. Her mischievous side is itching her, though, and she doesn't know whether to punish them for disrupting the peace of Hogwarts, or help them with their troublesome plans.


**Hello, reader :) This fic takes place on fifth year, I had always wanted to write a little friendly exchange between Hermione and the twins because I love the three of them and they would be very entertaining together. There are no pairings here, just friendship **

**Without further ado, here it is.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't normally like her prefect rounds, even though she practically jumped all around the house squealing uncharacteristically when she found out she was selected as one of the prefects.<p>

The reason behind this, is that she had to spend a few extra hours alone with Ron, every single night. He was her best friend and a real sweetheart. She even had a crush on him, fo crying out loud, but sometimes he could be annoyingly infuriating, and arguing with him never ended, as if a moment of peace between them would completely ruin their reputation.

So, when he blew her off for the night to do something she had no clue about, she kept yelling at him for fifteen minutes straight, but on the inside, she was very relieved.

She already had too much on her plate to have the time and energy to have yet another exhausting screaming match with him. She had Voldemort's return to think about, in addition to Harry's never ending problems and her confusing relationship with Ron. She sighed heavily. _All of this while trying to stop troublemaking, all alone in the middle of the night, life could be so frustrating sometimes._ She thought darkly.

She was contemplating whether to tell Ron about her feelings for him, only the sound of her echoing steps breaking the silence surrounding her, when all of a sudden; she heard a noise behind one of the suits of armor followed by the sound of evil mischievous laughter that was all too familiar.

She stomped angrily but soundlessly towards the source of the sound & when she was two steps away from the troublemakers, she recognised the place; it was right outside Umbridge's office. She cursed under her breath and whispered a _lumos_, pointing her wand to the two faces of the Weasley twins. She was NOT surprised.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" the two gingers screamed girlishly for no less than a minute while Hermione tried to shut them up, and when they opened their tightly shut eyes enough to recognize the holder of the wand, they sighed in relief and tried to compose their horrified faces with the shred of dignity they had left.

"Hermione," began George with a pant, "don't you _ever,_"

"Do this to us again." continued Fred, holding his throbbing chest with a suspiciously sticky, goo-covered hand. He realized his mistake immediately and switched the hand. Luckily, Hermione didn't notice.

"You almost,"

"Gave us,"

"A heart attack,"

"You mad, crazy woman!"

"Fred, the last part was totally unnecessary."

The twins shifted under Hermione's angry glare. George cleared his throat "ummm, soooo, fancy seeing you here, 'Mione" he flashed her a charming, yet nervous smirk, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Fred caught up with his brother rapidly, he wrapped an arm around her other shoulder. "Yeah! What's a gorgeous little girl like you doing outside her dorm at two in the morning" he gave her an exaggerated smirk.

"Don't play dumb, Weasley" she said threateningly. She shrugged their arms off of her and turned to glare at them. "Look, I don't know what you're doing, but it's definitely illegal, or at least it will break at least thirty school rules, and I won't let you get away with this"

"If you don't know" began Fred.

"What we're doing" George piped up.

"Then you can't do anything to us," they said in unison.

Her glare turned furious "YOU ARE THE MOST INFURITATING, OBNOXIOUS, ANNOYING PEOPLE ON EARTH" she shouted, but lowered her voice afterwards "Gryffindor is behind the other houses, if you were caught but Umbridge or a Slytherin, we would be doomed. And now, because of you, I will have to tell McGonagall to take points off our own house and give you detention so you could stop being such irresponsible children and grow up for God's sake!"

Pure hurt immediately flashed upon their identical faces and they both became very quiet.

When she realized the way she yelled at them, she immediately felt guilty. "Look guys," she said as she bent her head in shame. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that, I really don't think of you as children, I….." she paused for a moment and her face turned pained "it's just so overwhelming, nothing's going right inside or outside Hogwarts and I know you love pulling pranks and everything but it's just too much for me to deal with"

Fred and George shared a solemn look.

" 'Mione," Began Fred, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We're doing this _because _nothing's going right, I mean, have you_ seen_ what everyone looks like these days? They've grown years older in just a matter of three months." His voice was serious and strained, Hermione never expected to hear that tone from him or his twin.

"We just want to cheer people up, we have to let them know that laughter can be found even in the darkest of times if someone remembered to pull a prank" said George, the serious look on his face turning into a small grin.

"You're quoting Dumbledore," she said quietly with a small smile on her exhausted face.

"Yeah, but in his own way," Fred added with a grin similar to his brother's.

"Are you going to pull the prank on someone outside the inquisitorial squad?" she asked, still staring at the floor.

There was an immediate answer.

"We're gonna hit the core," they said in unison, both grinning wickedly. She fought the urge to mirror their expression.

She sighed and seemed to be thinking for a moment & the twins were shocked beyond belief when she raised her head up again, as they saw an evil smirk on her lips & a mischievous twinkle in her brown eyes.

"I want you to kick her arse" her smirk turned into a frightening grin.

The twins let out a small laugh of shock and relief before they returned her evil grin.

"Aye Aye, Captain!" they said at the same time, making a mock salute.

"Hey, Granger!"

The eyes of the three Gryffindors widened, Hermione gave them a warning glance and a small wave before the twins performed the disillusionment charm on themselves.

She ran towards her fellow prefect. "Hello, Terry!" She greeted him too brightly.

His dark brows furrowed for a moment and then he shrugged slightly. "Any trouble in the Gryffindor tower tonight?" he asked in a business-like manner.

"Nope" she said innocently and shook her head for emphasis, but she couldn't keep the eerie smile off her face.

…

The next morning, Hermione was sitting on the breakfast table, chatting with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville, when suddenly she heard a loud, ear-piercing shriek coming from the direction of the door of the great hall.

A very, very disgusted, scared and flustered professor/toad stumbled into the great hall, her face looking like Seamus Finnigan's after performing a tricky spell, and with goo all over her overly-pinkish outfit. She was followed by a very angry Filch fussing over his precious toad and a hissing Mrs. Norris. The students couldn't suppress their laughter, and soon, the great hall was filled with smiles, giggles, chuckles, and roaring laughter.

Hermione searched for the twins and she found them a few seats away, grinning proudly and triumphantly. They turned around to meet her gaze & the three of them shared an evil smile, Hermione gave them a thumbs up.

Everyone was too occupied to notice the little exchange between the two troublemakers and the prefect, or they simply chose to ignore it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, What do you think? tell me in a pretty little review &amp; don't be lazy, I'll give you a virtual cookie &amp; trust me, you're gonna love it, it has MUCH more chocolate than real cookies.<strong>

**If you don't review, I'll avada kedavra you.**

**Nah, don't worry, it's just an empty threat, but I'll be _really _upset if you don't.**

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
